The present disclosure relates to granular dispensers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to granular dispensers, with metered portion control.
It is known that most restaurants and food services strive to maintain product consistency, reduce preparation time, and control production costs. It is also known that many products produced in restaurants and food services are prepared using various types of granular materials.
Granular materials are applied to various food products by a variety of ways. The amount of granular materials applied to a food product may be inconsistent and the granular material distribution across a food product may not be uniform depending on the method of application selected. The amount of granular material added to a food product may not be uniform and oftentimes depends on the operator applying the granular material. Additionally, the portion of granular material added to a specific food product may need to be consistent across operators to maintain high standards of consistency in a restaurant or food service establishment. This is especially true in restaurant establishments where consistency among products at the same location necessarily need to be consistent as well as from restaurant to restaurant within the chain. A granular material dispenser able to provide consistent and controllable granular material applications would be an improvement over the prior art.